


First Christmas

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kind of my own goodbye to the bastard.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of my own goodbye to the bastard.

Their first Christmas, all he could think about was how lucky he was. He had the most perfect wife in the world, a child on the way, and, of course, no colored lights on the tree.

(Even then, everything needed to be tasteful.)

She had planned the perfect Christmas party, just close friends and family. They had it catered, because she could never cook to save her life. He hoped his daughter didn't inherit that trait.

(When she did, he'd find it endearing because it was one of the only ways she was like her mother.)

There was no snow, of course; it was California, after all. But even so, it felt like Christmas. They were building a family, a life together, and he had never been so happy.

(Even with the cilantro the caterers forgot to leave out of the entree.)


End file.
